


Spilled Drinks (and spilled secrets)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [42]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian worries about how John will take the morning after they have drunk one-night stand





	Spilled Drinks (and spilled secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fill, but a goodie.

Brian wakes up with a sharp pain in his back and the bitter tang of regret in his mouth. The memories clear as the sun in the sky on a cloudless day. He doesn’t regret it, not the actions at least, but rather regret that he had said yes under such circumstances.

Maybe he won’t get a second chance, and this was the time to say yes. It doesn’t make him feel any better, worse in fact because it was underhanded. He thinks about what Roger would say, and then discards it when he realizes Roger would just congratulate him on the shag.

Freddie would tell him to talk about it, which is almost worse.

His brain freezes when he sees John walk out of the bathroom. Hair flopping into his face and in nothing more than one of their thin towels. Brian’s mouth gets impossibly dryer.

John blinks at him and tilts his head, as though he’s trying to figure out why Brian is in his bed. It’s a fair question on any other day but considering that he’s naked and there’s still stains on the bed (which ew, his skin is itchy from where he slept in one). Today it’s obvious as to what happened.

“Why are you in my bed?”

Brian stares, “really?”

“Did you have sex? You’re washing – actually just burn those sheets.”

“Wait.”

“It happens,” John waves his hand, “although I didn’t think you were drunk enough to get our rooms confused.”

Brian wants to point out that John was well and gone by the time the party was two hours young, but that feels like “argument territory,” which is the last thing they need. This is big enough fodder.

“I wasn’t,” Brian says slowly.

John narrows his eyes, “huh, that must be why I slept on the couch.”

He has a hazy memory of waking up to John getting up at some point. The feeling of a washcloth lingers between his thighs. Had John returned to bed after that?

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”

“Not particularly. At least not much after Roger found Freddie’s spare vodka.”

Brian makes a mental note to drop a glass of water off in Roger’s room once this gets settled. Maybe see if they have any sort of pain reliever in the house. Also, he needs to see where Freddie went off to.

“Ah, well. We had sex.”

Not the way he wanted to phrase it, but he supposes that it gets the point across. Brian tilts his head to catalog John’s reaction. The mild amusement drains (along with any color) and is replaced with sharp concern. John crosses the room in seconds and yanks the covers off of Brian.

He’d be embarrassed if John hadn’t seen him naked before (the fact that he was drunk doesn’t really play into it). He does look down as well, his chest and thighs and everywhere really are covered in various shades of red and purple. The back of his neck throbs as he tilts his head forward, and he remembers with startling clarity that bite.

“Jesus,” John whispers.

Brian shrugs. His mind is telling him that he needs to react more, but the other part of him that wants this to be a thing is telling him to let this play out. At least he won’t be tortured by what-ifs anymore. Roger will let him lick his wounds in his room anyway.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I get rough when I’m – I probably didn’t – are you okay?”

Brian watches the concern edge toward panic. He tries to figure out why. Does John think that he hurt him? That doesn’t make sense – he’d tell his partner – but then again they hadn’t really discussed it. All he knows is one minute he was flirting (more for fun than with any goal in mind) with a girl, and then John was dragging him upstairs.

It’d been rough, but he had chalked it up to John still being angry about their fight in the studio earlier. Not that Brian was going to complain about rough sex, so long as it was _good _rough sex.

He must’ve been quiet for too long because John’s eyes are skittering around his torso and his breathing is picking up.

“Whoa,” Brian holds up a hand, “you didn’t hurt me.”

_Not physically. Everything else depends on the next ten minutes._

“No?”

“Believe me, you would’ve been the first to know,” _whoops, too much information Bri, _“I’m sore, but no more than I’d expect.”

John takes a deep breath, apparently trusting Brian at his word. It’s nice to not argue for once.

“Still, sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Brian wants to ask if it was jealousy, but he keeps his lips firmly shut. John’s eyebrows furrow and his lips pursed. It looks like he’s studying a particularly frustrating bassline (it shouldn’t be hot, but Brian’s given up on understanding how he thinks everything John does is hot). His eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly.

“Wait if you said yes, then am I right in assuming there was a reason?”

Brian flushes.

“Other than wanting to get laid?”

He looks away and tries to think of any answer other than _yes because I’ve been in love with you since you first played a show with us. _None come to him, and he hates his honest nature.

“There was another reason.”

John, the bastard, smirks as though he won a competition. Brian tries to think if Freddie rambled about any betting pools running around the band and their friend groups. None come to mind. So John is working from a theory he thinks correct.

Hm.

“So, would I be correct in assuming the said reason is that you’re attracted to me.”

“I’m also attracted to Roger,” Brian says, as though it’s a valid point _everyone _is attracted to Roger.

“So another reason? If it wasn’t because you’re horny or just attracted to me, then it must be because you have feelings for me?”

“Annoyance,” Brian says, “for one, because it’s rather impolite to have these kinds of conversations naked.”

John inclines his head. They stare at each other. He knows John knows. Brian also isn’t going to give him the satisfaction because he already looks too smug. John arches an eyebrow, and Brian sits up so he can cross his arms.

He’s more than pleased when John surges forward to give him a bruising kiss. They pull back for air, Brian nuzzles John’s jawline before inching towards his ear.

“I win,” he pants.

John gives him a sharp nip to his earlobe and carefully pushes them back to the bed. They’re drawn back to each other’s lips. It isn’t the cliché romantic kisses of confession (they haven’t confessed to anything but wanting sex). The kisses are hot and heavy and full of intent.

“Hm, I don’t think I mind losing if this is my penalty,” John says when he starts to drift lower, alternating bites and open-mouthed kisses on Brian’s stomach.

Brian feels a surge of competitiveness and pulls John back up towards him. He doesn’t miss the promise in John’s eyes, and he grins. They kiss again. Brian takes advantage of John’s distraction and rolls them over so that he’s on top. John lays back and raises a single eyebrow.

“I certainly don’t mind being lazy,” his voice is lower than normal, “I feel like I did all of the work last night.”

He doesn’t deny it, because it had been John doing most of the work. Brian wonders what sex with a sober John would be like if he was still able to focus like that. Although he does know where John thinks this is going, and as fun, as that would be, his ass is still a little too sore.

Instead, he slowly slides himself down John’s body and sends him a smirk. John figures out his plan, which is a little disappointing. It isn’t _that _disappointing, because John promised him.

John always keeps his promises, and maybe once they get this out of their system, they can talk like the adults they are. Until then, he’s going to make the most of this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me onn tumblr.


End file.
